


I'd Follow You Everywhere

by kickassfu



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon Divergence, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Tough Decisions, margo is the best friend one could have, what if quentin had to keep his original promise to get the monster out of eliot's body
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-26 00:26:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18272096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickassfu/pseuds/kickassfu
Summary: Which why we’re here.With you hopefully reading this letter, and me not being there.I made a deal. Which might not make you particularly happy, but I don’t give a fuck, it got you back, and that’s all I wanted. Besides I just gotta keep my original promise, of being the monster’s jailor in Blackspire; real easy, no one has to die and they give you your body back, perfect solution.





	I'd Follow You Everywhere

**Author's Note:**

> I got this prompt, and I tried my best to write it without it being too OOC? Hope this makes sense somewhat lol: Q figures out how to save El, but it means fulfilling his original promise to stay at the castle at the end of the world with the monster in a different body. He leaves Eliot a letter about it. Eliot goes “fuck it” and decides to also live at the castle because “where you go, I go, Coldwater”

_ I’m sorry El. _

 

_ I wasn’t sure on how to start this letter, debated if I should even do it but...I couldn’t do this face to face, I think if I saw you right now I’d never leave you. So here it is, the ramblings of a dumbass in love. _

 

_ I was never going to bring up my love for you ever again, you made it pretty clear that we should leave those memories as just memories, so why would I put myself out there like that again? But then I lost you, and had to see a monster wearing your face, and that broke me. Still you were alive, and that meant hope, and for you I’d do anything. _

 

_ Which why we’re here. _

 

_ With you hopefully reading this letter, and me not being there. _

 

_ I made a deal. Which might not make you particularly happy, but I don’t give a fuck, it got you back, and that’s all I wanted. Besides I just gotta keep my original promise, of being the monster’s jailor in Blackspire; real easy, no one has to die and they give you your body back, perfect solution.  _

 

_ It’s not your fault, please don’t blame yourself, even though I know you will anyway. _

 

_ I really am sorry. _

 

_ I wish things could’ve been different. _

 

_ I will always love you. _

 

_ Quentin. _

 

Eliot had to read it three times, for it to even register in his brain.  _ Self-sacrificing idiot _ , and he couldn’t even be mad, ‘cause he’d do the same for him without thinking twice - but  _ he was  _ mad. Because it was  _ his  _ self-sacrificing idiot, doing it so  _ he _ could come back. 

 

_ Now what? _

 

He was supposed to be braver; he was supposed to tell Q he loved him, that he wanted to try again and be happy with him. How could he ever be happy without him? Well maybe he could, eventually,  _ but did he want to _ ?

 

Holding the letter to his chest, he sat down on the couch, before his legs could buckle under him embarrassingly. Eliot thought of what he could do, what he should do, what he wanted to do, and honestly none of them were the same thing. 

 

Killing the monster didn’t go very well the first time around, so probably not the best idea.

 

Getting another jailor would be pretty impossible as well, and he couldn’t force someone to do it.

 

All he wanted to do, is be with Quentin, it didn’t matter where or how, but he couldn’t just up and leave Margo - not again, not ever. Q and Bambi were equally important to him, and his motto from now on was no man-  _ no one  _ left behind. Also closing himself with the monster that took him hostage and kept him locked inside his own head, not a particularly smart move.

 

His options were almost nonexistent, he just couldn’t think, everything was too much.

 

A soothing hand touched his chin, gently making him look up, “Are you ok El?”

 

“Did you know?” he asked, gripping the letter even tighter.

 

“Q told me there was a possibility of bringing you back, but when he told me the plan I told him not to do it. Losing someone to get someone else back is shitty mathematics no matter how you look at it. I told him we’d find another way, but that fucker disobeyed me and went through with it anyway.”

 

Eliot grabbed her hand, and she sat next to him to comfort him - to comfort herself.

 

“What am I gonna do, Bambi?”

 

Taking a deep breath, and with tears in her eyes, she said, “Go to him.”

 

“Don’t be stupid, I’m never leaving you.”

 

“I’ll come visit, even if it’s in dreams. We’re fucking magicians Eliot, we can do anything.”

 

“Except save the people we love from literal monsters.”

 

Taking his face in her hands, she looked him straight in the eyes, “I will figure it out, you know I will. Just go be happy with him while I find a way, it’s fine.”

 

“ _ It’s not _ .”

 

“Keep being stubborn and I’m going with you, and trust me I won’t let you two bone. I’ll be the annoying roommate that walks in whenever you two get frisky.”

 

“As if the monster isn’t gonna do that exactly.”

 

Smiling, she kissed his lips, “El, _ go _ . It’s ok. I’ll get you both back.”

 

He wanted to deny it, but he couldn’t. He wanted to go, he wanted to be with Quentin. Eliot really would follow him to the ends of the earth, how freaking cliché.

 

“You better come visit everyday, somehow, some way, because I couldn’t live without you either.” Eliot said, hugging her with all the strength he had, kissing her hair.

 

“ _ I know. _ ”

 

**XXX**

 

“Wh-what are you doing here?”

 

Quentin looked surprised, but mostly confused, heartbroken, and just a mess of emotions.

 

“Well, I was expecting a hug, maybe some kissing, a confession of undying love...but this works too.”

 

“I didn’t save you so you could be trapped with the monster again. Goddammit El, why the fuck did you do this?”

 

“Because I wanted to be with you? Because I love you? Because without you happiness is so much harder to get? There are so many reasons, and that you’re even asking this, after you literally threw your life away for me, is idiotic.”

 

“But-” his words were cut, when Eliot put his finger on his mouth in a shushing manner.

 

“ _ But _ we can live together for 50 more lifetimes, and I’d be lucky. Besides Margo will figure something out, she practically forced me to come. And we both know how scary, and wonderful, she can be.”

 

Well he was there, so there really wasn’t much he could do now, it wasn’t like he could kick him out.

 

Quentin suddenly pulled him closer, kissing him softly, he then hugged him - he had missed his warmth, his weight. Such a familiar action, charged with so much tension and wanting, and need. 

 

“I’m so fucking glad you’re ok.”

 

Putting his chin on top of Q’s head he smiled, “Yeah, me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also kickassfu on tumblr~~


End file.
